gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Seven School Mysteries
The Seven School Mysteries are the wonders that can be found at each school. These are usually yōkai playing pranks on humans. Mana's School In episode #10 of the sixth anime adaptation, ''Vanishing! The Seven School Mysteries'', Mana lists down the school's Seven Mysteries in order.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 10 Design Statue The first of the Seven School Mysteries, within the art room is a design statue that cries blood. The weeping statute appears as a bust of a male figure with curly hair, under its eyes are blood trails from its crying. It along with the other seven mysteries were captured by Yōsuke, and were hung up in the gymnasium. After Yōsuke was defeated, it is rescued and returns back to the art room. Anatomical Model The second of the Seven School Mysteries is laughing anatomical model. The Anatomical Model appears as a model of the human body, one-half of its body is the outer features, such as skin hair and other facial features, the other half and chest area are the innards of the body, such as the organs and muscle tissues. It along with the other seven mysteries were captured by Yōsuke, and were hung up in the gymnasium. After Yōsuke was defeated, it is rescued and returns back to the science laboratory. Kinjirō Ninomiya Statue The third mystery of the school is the running statue of Kinjirō Ninomiya. Kinjirō Ninomiya is modeled after a man dressed in a short kimono and hakama, he carries around firewood while reading a book. He is a friend of Sunakake-Babaa, Konaki-Jijii, Ittan-Momen, Nurikabe, and the others, when he wasn't responding to their messages from a month ago, so they suspect something had happened to him. Later it is revealed that he along with the other seven mysteries were captured by Yōsuke, and were hung up in the gymnasium. After Yōsuke was defeated, he is rescued and returns back to his post. Jinmenken The fourth of the Seven School Mysteries, the Jinmenken that lives in the connecting corridor. He resembles a small dog with a gray fur coat, but has the face of a man with a mustache. He along with the other seven mysteries were captured by Yōsuke, and were hung up in the gymnasium. After Yōsuke was defeated, he is rescued and returns back to his corridor. Beethoven Portrait The fifth mystery of the school is the portrait of Beethoven that comes out and plays the piano. He resembles the actual Beethoven, with long gray hair, wearing a black open tail coat, yellow waist coat, white bowtie and gray pantaloons. He along with the other seven mysteries are captured by Yōsuke, and were hung up in the gymnasium. After Yōsuke was defeated, he is rescued and returns back to his piano room. Hanako-san The sixth of the Seven School Mysteries is Hanako-san who lives in the third floor girl's bathroom. Hanako is a friend of Neko-Musume, and her bathroom stall is visited by her and Mana when strange things start to happen around Mana, however they get no response. Yōsuke-kun The seventh and final mystery of the school is Yōsuke-kun who lives in the second floor boy's bathroom. Yōsuke had a crush on Hanako and has stalked her, in addition to being the yōkai responsible for the disappearance of the other Seven School Mysteries at Mana's school. Nurikabe After Yōsuke-kun was defeated by Neko-Musume, Nurikabe became one of the Seven School Mysteries due to his infatuation of Mana. He is seen watching over Mana on her classroom's ceiling as the others explain his recent whereabouts. Legends The Seven School Mysteries are common urban legends around Japanese schools. Usually a set of seven unrelated mysteries with the seventh being mysterious. Common themes include the living anatomical model, the Ninomiya statue moving, bathroom ghosts, staircases with more steps going up than coming down, and other variously spooky and paranormal things. Gallery GGGnK18 EP10 SM1 2.jpg|The Weeping Statue captured by Yōsuke-kun. GGGnK18 EP10 SM2&3.jpg|Ninomiya and the Anatomical Model captured by Yōsuke-kun. GGGnK18 EP10 SM4&5.jpg|Beethoven and the Jinmenken captured by Yōsuke-kun. GGGnK18 EP10 IMG3.png|Five of the seven school mysteries tied up References Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Seven School Mysteries Category:Factions